This is an application to become a Member of the NIEHS Toxicogenomics Research Consortium. The application originates from the synergistic fusion of two components of the Oregon Health Sciences University (OHSU), the resulting entity working in close cooperation with the Massachusetts General Hospital (MGH) at Harvard University. Leadership of this research program and the Toxicology Research Core Project (TRCP) is located in the OHSU Center for Research on Occupational and Environmental Toxicology (CROET), a dedicated research institute with strength in cellular, animal and human toxicology, with an emphasis on neurotoxicology. Co-leadership of this proposal is located in the nearby OHSU School of Medicine Department of Pediatrics which, together with participation from the Division of Medical Informatics and the Department of Medical and Molecular Genetics, brings strength in genomics, proteomics and bioinformatics, with emphasis on the developing brain and child health. Core Cl combines these components to support the toxicogenomics research needs of the TRCP and the Research Projects, PI-P3. Project 1 examines growth factor signaling in neural cells and its modulation by the neurotoxic anti-cancer drug taxol. Project 2 investigates early and late effects of genotoxic agents on neural development. Project 3, a subcontract with MGH, determines if neural and glial cells, as well as cells from different genetic strains, have overlapping or distinct patterns of toxicant-induced changes in gene expression that affect specific cellular functions, such as migration and division. The OHSU-MGH collaboration further strengthens this application by pooling our respective ongoing toxicogenomics studies and building an interdependent relationship for the benefit of the Consortium. Additionally, the participation in this proposal of scientific leaders of the NIEHS-funded Superfund Basic Research Center (SBRC) at OHSU (located in CROET) will ensure that the benefits of TRC membership are rapidly spread to other NIEHS-supported investigators at CROET and its collaborating SBRC institutions in the Pacific Northwest.